


Coupling

by lea_ysaye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are Craig and Viggo thinking the same thing?</p><p>-.-</p><p>This is definitely unfinished work, and as it's been 12 years since I wrote it, I doubt it'll get finished. But I still wanted a record of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thesis

"You know, you should go and talk to him." The blond woman looked at the man in the make-up chair, slightly concerned. She didn't get no reply. He seemed deeply absorbed in his thoughts, not even noticing she was there. 

After watching him another second, brooding and staring in the mirror with unseeing eyes, she straightened up, pushing herself off the table against which she had been leaning.

"If you're not going to talk to me I can as well go get some lunch by myself." She started to walk to the door. That, finally, caused the man in the chair to remember he wasn't alone. 

"Huh? Oh, ah, yeah… Sorry Miranda, I seem to have been… distracted. What were we talking about?"

The woman addressed as Miranda cast her eyes sky-, well, ceiling wards. "We weren't talking at all. You just came in here five minutes ago, sat down into your chair and stared mutely at your reflection as if it was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. And although I must say that you are a quite passably looking fellow, I'm very sure it wasn't your handsome face you were looking at with your inner eye. Am I right?"

The man's face had been visibly reddened while she spoke, even through the thick makeup one could tell that. He looked her in the eyes through the mirror, then blushed even more and cast down his gaze. 

"I don't… uh,… oh well, okay. How did you know? I didn't tell anyone."

Miranda smiled town at him gently. "Oh, Craig. You haven't been able to look at anything, or anybody, else for two weeks now. Although I'm just a filthy human and my eyes aren't nearly as sharp as your elven ones it would've been hard not to notice you staring at him."

Craig seemed to find his fingernails highly interesting, it seemed, judging by the way he firmly kept his eyes locked on his hands in his lap.

"So, everybody knows?" He sounded really embarrassed and Miranda felt sorry for him. She went to stand behind his chair, stroking his blond-wigged head reassuringly.

"Well, I'd say, at least the women know. You know, we are said to pick up these things more quickly. And all gay men on set might've noticed, too, since they are all quite taken with you and probably very jealous that you ignore them. And considering this particular group of people here on the set that means that about 90 % might have been noticing something."

Now Craig looked up. "I don't even know why it should bother me so much that anybody knows…that he knows. I'm usually not that shy, you know. But with him… Somehow it is different. He is the most interesting person I've ever been interested in. And I feel very small around him, somehow, I don't know, unimportant." 

"Actually he maybe doesn't know, since you studiously keep looking away whenever his eyes fall upon you. Which is quite often the case, I might add."

Now Craig stood up and turned around to Miranda. "But what shall I do? I can't just walk up to him and say, "Oh, by the way, I'm quite taken with you. Would you care for a nice cosy shag in the makeup trailer?" 

He began to pace the narrow room nervously. Miranda, who had resumed her former place leaning against the table underneath the mirror, watched him thoughtfully. 

"You should maybe think the phrasing over again, but principally there's nothing wrong with trying to get his attention."

"But we have nothing in common, I'm sure he finds me boring, and he is much too interesting; I'd want to get more out of this than just a little bit of fooling around. I know," he intercepted, "I just suggested exactly that, but it's just that I'm so confused." 

"Why wouldn't he be interested in you? I know that most men around here are, ever since they found out you are gay. That day, I might add, was a sad day for all women on set, too." 

Craig smiled weakly at that. "Thanks for backing up my self-esteem, but he isn't just the average kind of guy, easily impressed by my boyish but sexy body," his smile did get broader at that, and Miranda winked at him. "I don't even know if he's gay."

Miranda's eyebrows arched up elegantly. "I didn't know that men can be so complicated. I always thought that was our domain. Okay, it seems we have to put things back into perspective here. First, you are many things but definitely not average, and even more certainly not boring. That wasn't a lie, about everybody falling in love with you instantly. You are so flirtatious and charming, you could've had anybody within your first 24 hours on set."

That was true, and also the reason for Miranda's puzzlement when she realized that Craig seemed unable to hook up with the one man he apparently really cared for. Everybody had seen Craig's fascination and had wondered silently why he didn't make the first move already.

"And second, didn't you listen to what I said? He has been looking at you an awful lot, too. You just have to get over yourself, Craig, you know, when you ever want anything to happen here." 

The man with the blond wig nodded miserably. "I know, but what am I supposed to do? Wait, I already asked that, didn't I?"

"Yes, and I already told you to just talk to him on the next passable occasion. You really should, you know. You two would make such a wonderful couple." 

Craig looked flattered. "Okay, if you really think so, I will try and use my flirtatious power on him. And he really looks at me, too?" Now he sounded much like the Craig she knew.

"Yes, he looks at you, all the time. Can we go and have lunch now, I'm starving."

"Sure, let's go." And when they left the trailer, "You know, maybe we do have something in common: He likes to photograph, and I like to pose for pictures. That could be something to talk about!"

To that Miranda just had to laugh.


	2. Antithesis

Sean grinned at Viggo when he turned around. "So, you tell me you took all of these without him knowing it?"

"Not all. Sometimes I just took pictures of several people and just cut him out later." He made a face. "Sounds kind of stalkerish, doesn't it?"

"Just a little." Sean looked at the pictures again that hung on the wall behind him. It was a collection of smallish shots, some unfocused, others strangely out of focus. All of them depicted the same man, sometimes with a blond wig, but mostly with his own light brown hair. It was apparent that he had never been aware of the camera. 

Sean had to smile to himself. It was amazing how Viggo could blend with the background if he wanted to. You wouldn't be able to see him, unless he wanted to be seen. 'A true Strider,' he thought.

"You sure like this elf, don't you?" he said aloud. "Sneaking around and taking secret pictures of him. I wouldn't have thought that was your style."

Viggo sat down in the only chair that was standing in his darkroom. He couldn't even say why he had told Sean about the pictures, or why he had told him about his feelings for Craig in the first place. Right, he remembered, he didn't even have to tell anything, Sean just had known. He had outright asked him if he was interested in the New Zealander. Viggo had contemplated on denying this, but had thought better of it. Why should he lie? After all, there was nothing wrong with him, having these feelings for another person. And Sean was his friend. 

"You just know me too good. I already told you before, it is embarrassing that you realized something I didn't even want to admit to myself. And yes, it is true, this normally isn't my style."

Viggo contemplated on this. If there was nothing wrong with liking Craig, why didn't he have the guts to say something to him? He wasn't that much of a Casanova, true, but so far he hadn't have many problems initiating something if he was really interested.

Sean even seemed able to read Viggo's thoughts. He turned around again and looked Viggo in the eye. "Why didn't you do something about it, then? Why didn't you do the first step if you really liked him so much?"

Viggo had asked himself the same questions many, many times over the last two weeks. The answer had come to him, but now he was reluctant to discuss it with Sean.

"I don't know," he lied.

But Sean seemed to read his mind again. "You are afraid."

That wasn't a question. Viggo felt his face reddening. It was true, he was afraid. He had been with other men before, when he had been younger. Much younger. For some reason it was much harder to be with a man than to be with a woman. Viggo had tried both, but at some time he had just given up on men. He hadn't been interested in those meaningless flings anymore, he had wanted a true relationship, but most men only seemed interested in a quick and effortless affair. He simply wasn't the type for this.

So he had stuck to women afterwards. They were much simpler, in a way, they were usually more ready for serious relationships, just what he wanted. He felt more secure with them. He had enjoyed his heterosexual relationships, and his marriage, too, but somehow these had never been as intense as those he had had with men. It had never been as it had with him… But he wasn't ready even to think about that, it was still too painful, so be buried the memories of his first relationship deeper in his soul than ever.

Just now he became aware of Sean, who was looking at him intently. "Wallowing in old regrets?" Sean asked now.

Viggo grinned feebly. "Kind of, yes. And yes to your question, too. I am afraid to…try anything with Craig." 

He must have sounded more depressed than he had intended, because Sean now looked quite sympathetically. "I know how you feel. I have known many of those men who break your heart." 

Viggo looked surprised. "I had no idea, Sean…"

"Because I have been married three times? Well, yes, I like women al right, but that doesn't mean much. But that really isn't the topic at hand now, is it? I was saying, yes, there are those out there who are just interested in the quick and funny sides of a short affair. But Craig doesn't strike me like one of those."


End file.
